My second chance
by Artemis GoH
Summary: what if Blaine Potter transferred to McKinley?  This starts before that.  Will cover after Kurt comes back from Dalton, Sectionals, and after.  Rachel got her second chance at love with Finn; this is Kurt's second chance.  KAINE! R&R:   No flames just CC


Disclaimer- If I owned Glee, this would happen.

Summary- what if Blaine Potter transferred to McKinley? This starts before that. Will cover after Kurt comes back from Dalton, Sectionals, and after. Rachel got her second chance at love with Finn; this is Kurt's second chance. KAINE!

**My second chance**

**Tell us more**

_Tell me more, tell me more, like does he have a car_

_-Grease Summer Nights._

KPOV-

I was sitting in the choir room, half-listening to the rest of the club insult our opponents but really I was daydreaming about Blaine. How he'd looked at me during Teenage Dream. How he took my hand. His gorgeous smile and perfect black hair, and how damn sweet he was. How he did get my heart racing, just imagining my hands on him and him in skin-tight jeans. He was gay too. I thought of what he told me. Courage.

"I bet the Dalton people are just a bunch of f*gs **(Ugh I hate that word! Under no circumstances will I be okay with it's use {I left the room when I was watching Glee when Finn used the word})) **Who can't sing," I heard Santana say, and that snapped me out of it.

"They are not! They can sing better than any of us, the guy who is probably the star is great, and they managed to do A cappella sounding like they had all the music for Teenage dream, apparently without discussion, and they aren't a school for gay kids, they just have a zero tolerance for bullies. They do have at least one gay boy there, the same guy I mentioned earlier. And they accept people, they're nicer than most of this school, if I could I would go there," I shouted, thinking of my teenage dream.

"Kurt, why are you so damn happy?" Cedes asked me.

"Super-mega-foxy-awesome-hot gay kid who's our age and nice to me? Did you need to ask?" I told her.

I didn't bother to listen as they all resumed the conversation until Cedes, Quinnie, and, for an unknown reason, Finn came over.

"Kay so I know why Cedes and Quinnie are here, but Finn? Why are you here?"

"Because you're my brother. I want to know about this boy."

"So, his name is Blaine Potter. He's so sweet, gay, and super-mega-foxy-awesome-hot! He tells me to be proud, and not to be the victim. He came the hour drive, just to talk to a bully." I said, knowing I looked like a fan girl.

"Aw, Kurtie in love." Quinnie laughed, poking me.

"No shit Sherlock," Cedes laughed, poking me too.

**Week before sectionals**

"Mr. Shue, why haven't we a set list yet?" I asked as our teacher entered the room.

"I was going to talk about that. So we have decided on One, and Give up the Funk, and I got an anonymous note asking for us to do Defying Gravity. Rachel, you get it." He said, and that infuriated me.

"Why Rachel? She's not the only soprano! What about Santana, Brittany and Quinn? Or me?" I shouted.

"Well you and Rachel like it most, and you can't hit the high F."

"I CAN SO! I blew it because the night before my dad got a call calling me a fag. I'm used to it but my dad wasn't, so I blew it. I can do it write now, with myself at the piano and no papers for lyrics or sheet music!" I shouted, going to the piano and doing just that. Rachel started to say something about how guys shouldn't sing that song but Finn told her to be quite. Finally Mr. Shue gave me the solo.

**SECTIONALS!**

I smiled, as I ran through my solo, Defying Gravity. We had the last slot, so I would see Blaine perform. My phone rang. I ignored it until I recognized the ringtone to be Teenage Dream. Then, I picked it up and answered it, before I knew what I was doing.

"Hey," I greeted, wondering why he called.

"Hey New Kid. Where are you right now?" his beautiful voice asked through the phones.

"I'm in the lobby, bored because my team is freaking out, already in costume and now I walked over beside the desk and away from my team," I reported.

"Kay Great, bye." He said, and hung up. A few seconds later I saw him come up.

"Hey new kid," he said.

"Hey Blaine." I said.

"Like the costume," he said, gesturing my black jeans, rather tight on me, as they were girl jeans and my green v-neck top that clung to my body under a black leather jacket.

"Thanks. Is that yours?" I asked, looking at his baggy sweatpants and super tight translucent white v-neck that allowed me to stare at his abs, and he had on a black leather jacket like mine.

"Not the pants. But New Kid, I have to leave soon, but sit on the row, by the stairs. Trust me," He said, hugging me and leaving, "remember, courage," he called over his shoulder.

I smiled and joined the others in entering the theatre place, and took an aisle seat. I got a text and read it.

_ 'Go with it. You'll understand during my solo. Two taps with two fingers,_

_ Courage,_

_ Blaine' _I smiled at the text, and the special signature he told me was only for me.

_'Got it. Can't wait to see the full costume._

_ Courage_

_ New Kid {Kurt}' _I texted back.

"Kurt, who was the boy you were talking to earlier?" Santana asked, "and can I take his virginity?"

"San, I don't know if he's a virgin or not, I met him a few weeks ago. And his name is Blaine Potter. He's from Dalton."

"He's the same guy, isn't he?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah... " I smiled, pulling out my phone so no one could see it, which was hard. There were six seats per row and so there were guys in one row and girls behind us. Thanks to my luck I was next to Finn, in front of Cedes, and diagonally in front or Quinnie.

_'Hey New Kid,_

_ I just decided to explain better. It goes with the lyrics. Please don't act all awkward... Get into it as much as you want and I promise I won't get mad, trust me, I'm curious as to how well New Directions is at getting into songs._

_ Courage,_

_ Blaine' _I laughed as I read that. He never saw us perform Gives you Hell or Any way you want it mash up or well... any other song we did unprepared.

_'Hey Blaine,_

_ I won't act awkward. You don't know how good New Directions is at getting into things. We have had some pretty fun moments, such as performing Gives you Hell. Well actually Rachel Berry was doing that for an assignment and we had fun, except for when she shoved me out of my chair. Better example would be regional last year. We did a mash up of Anyway you want it and lovin' touchin' squeezin' which pretty much means the girls were feeling us up... Can't wait:). One of my teammates asked if she could take your virginity... LOL :P I was getting quizzed on who your were... The first question was "Who was the boy you were talking to earlier? And can I take his virginity?" We're an odd group of freaks._

_ Courage,_

_ New Kid {Kurt}' _I had to smile, wondering what he would be singing. I knew my smile resembled my smile from the middle to end of Blaine singing teenage dream but I didn't really care.

"Wait Kurt, is this the Blaine who-" Finn started.

"Finn Christopher Hudson! One of the many deals we made when we resumed sharing a room was to keep each other's secrets! Alongside being honest with each other and many other things." I shouted, turning a pure red.

"Okay fine. I wasn't going to finish that sentence… Just wanted the reaction and confirmation. I was already positive."

"Curse you Finn, curse you…" I muttered.

"Wait, you RETURNED to sharing a room? I didn't know you stopped." Artie said as Mike turned to us, "why do you guys share a room?" he asked.

"Yeah, we got into a fight so Finn and Carol moved back out until this summer when our parents got married," I explained.

"Cool… Guys, Dalton is about to start!" Rachel exclaimed and I got three teasing pokes from my brother and my best friends.

"The entire club went out, other than Blaine. I nearly fainted as they began to do the same music from when I was at Dalton. They weren't singing, just creating a perfect tune. Blaine came out, and I stopped breathing. He was in the same outfit, but black skinny jeans… skin tight jeans.

_Before you met me I was all right but things_

_Were kinda heavy_

_You brought me to life_

_Now every February, you'll be my valentine_

_Valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I, we'll be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a_

_Teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I, we'll be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a_

_Teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep, let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back _

_Don't ever look _

Blaine was next to me now, and tapped me twice with two fingers. I knew what line was next and felt mildly awkward but I could here his voice saying "Courage" and I got ready.

_I'm a get your heart racing_

_In my skin tight jeans_

He took my hands and placed them under his shirt, and I grinned up at him, letting my hands roam free.

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_(Whoaaaa oooooh... tonight)_

_You make me feel like I'm living a_

_Teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back _

_Don't ever look _

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch now, baby I believe_

_This is real so take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_I'm a get your heart racing_

_In my skin tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight _

_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

I smiled when he finished. I most defiantly did feel awkward but I enjoyed myself.

"Kurt… What was that?" Finn asked, going into protective brother mode.

"He told me to via text…" I said, before picking up my phone

"And you did it, without arguing?" He asked, disbelievingly.

"Courage, and Finn, as you were mentioning earlier, this is the same Blaine, you shouldn't be surprised…" I muttered.

"I guess not but still…" He muttered back, taking my hand and squeezing it, "just tell me if he pressures you or you get _there_…"

I blushed and nodded, "yeah sure but Finn… We aren't even dating…"

"You want to date him, and judging by how he was acting he wants to date you." Britt said knowingly.

"Thanks Britt, I wouldn't mind, much, I guess..." I muttered.

"Or at all..." Rachel muttered, "now Kurt, I remember how against my relationship with Jesse and I worry that this could be the same but I'm going to tell you now that I hope I speak for the entire team when I say to go for it. I can tell you really like him and I know this is the first time there's ever been someone who COULD feel the same way about you and most likely does so I hope he really does love you and good luck in your relationship..." Rachel said

"Thanks Rach... I had expected you to take it worse after how I treated you last year," I said, hugging her.

She looked completely shocked but hugged me back, muttering in my ear, "Kurt, last year's Lean On Me wasn't just for Quinn... It's for all of us, including you, don't push us away, we're here for you." She whispered.

"Thanks Rach, that goes back to you. We're here for you. I'm still willing to kill Jesse for what happened last year."

"Would you, next time you see him? Well maybe only punch him..." She said, still whispering.

"Sure," I said, also whispering.

At that second, Jesse St-James walked into the theatre and I walked over.

"Jesse St-Jackass, hi." I said in a fake sweet tone, noticing the rest of the club head over.

"Yes, what?" He asked. I turned and looked at Rach. The expression on her face reminded me of the expression on her face last year, when I found her in the parking lot sobbing, covered with egg. I remembered how much I hated her until that day. Jesse made me capable of relating to Rachel in a way I never wanted to relate to anyone.

"Go rot in hell," I said, punching him. I could land a great punch, having learned self-defence from both Dad and Finn, and I heard the satisfying crunch of his nose breaking.

"That was for what you did too Rachel." I said, furious and glaring at Jesse St-Jackass.

"Don't punch me fag!" He shouted, and all hell broke loose. Sadly, or luckily for me, Blaine, Wes, and David had just arrived to us. I could tell things were going to go badly so I held my hand up to stop everyone.

"What did you just call me," I asked, my voice murderous and going into its lower range.

"A fag. Because that's what you are." He said, Vocal Adrenaline catching up to us. That's when Shelby, Rachel's mom, came up holding Beth, who was a miniature Quinn. She had the same wavy/slightly curly blond hair and smile but Puck's hazel eyes and dimples. Quinn was holding Puck's hand, in a friendly way, and smiling at her daughter. Shelby though was looking around curiously, and her eyes softened as she looked at Rach, who I was holding protectively as tears streaked down her face silently.

"Watch your mouth about my boy!" No surprise, Cedes threw the first punch.

"What's going on here?" Ms. C asked.

"The fag punched me for cracking an egg on the bitch's head." Jesse said, forgetting that Ms. C was Rach's mom.

"Jesse St-James, I know you broke up but don't ever call my daughter a bitch." She said.

"Fine. The fag punched me." He said, and that's when hell really broke loose. I held Rachel out to Ms. C who took her daughter in her arms. The moment I wasn't holding Rach I punched Jesse again. After that it was a war zone. Vocal Adrenaline started freaking out and punching me, while Finn, Cedes, Blaine, Wes, and David, and of course myself, started attacking them back. Soon Mr. Shue came up.

"Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson, Mercedes Jones, what are you guys doing?" Mr. Shue asked, separating Vocal Adrenaline from the rest of us.

"Let me GO!" I shouted, pulling away from Mr. Shue, only to get grabbed from behind by Blaine.

"Calm down New Kid."

"What happened to not being the victim, to standing up for myself?"

"You'll get the chance. But you have a teacher here so just explain." He whispered.

"But-" I started, before he turned me around and simply gave me a look that left no room for disagreeing.

"Fine. So Mr. Shue, this asshole called Rachel a bitch and me a fag." I said simply.

"Okay... Resume." He said, glaring daggers at Vocal Adrenaline.

"I will." I said, pulling myself away from Blaine and punching Jackass Jesse.

"New kid! Calm down!" Blaine said.

"But I don't want to! I'm tiered of being called a fag!" I said.

"Don't worry Kurt, we'll kick his ass from here to the other side of the world," Wes said.

"Great but I still want to kick his sorry ass."

"Too bad." David said.

"Kurt, that asshole will pay after, now you need to get ready for your song." Finn said.

"What song?" Blaine asked me.

"Wicked... Mr. Shue, at some point could Rachel and I do a Wicked duet?"

"Kurt, I was about to ask that..." Rachel said.

"Good idea guys, I'll organize something once we get back to school." Mr. Shue said.

"Great! Thanks!" Both Rach and I said in sync, before we left to get ready.

"Good luck New Kid," Blaine said, pulling me into a hug before going to sit down.

**AN- So? How is it? I had fun writing it:)**

**REVIEW!**

**~Rose**


End file.
